


the day ruby and cinder became wifeses

by Zeroan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hero-Villain Smooches, I am sorry but also I absolutely am not, Marriage, Polyamory, Read at Your Own Risk, Romance, True Love, Wedding, Wifeses, birthday shitpost, god i wish that were me, marrying your killer from another universe, that's also hot, that's what makes it hot, there are no mistakes everything is intentional, truly a deep dive into my psyche, villain always do hot thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeroan/pseuds/Zeroan
Summary: The perfect fic. A birthday gift from myself to myself. Read at your own discretion, nothing else will be the same after this.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos, Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. part I

"hello cinder" said ruby

then she smooch cinder on lips

"but you are hero and i am villain!" sad cinder

"that's what makes it hot" ruby said

they smooch again for long time and then marry together

**to be contineud…**


	2. part 2

"if anyone objects to this marriage, say it now or be silent forever or something" said yang, who was become priest to marriage redhead sister and supervillain girlfriend "okay, so, ruby, do you take cinder to be wife?"

"yep" ruby said

"and cinder, do you take ruby to be wife?" said yang "if not, i will beat u up because she is my sister and i am overprotective"

"very yes" cinder said, crying a bit (from love)

"okay" yang said "i now pronounce you wife and wi-"

"I OBJECT!"

everyone gasp and turn to see who shout

they were pyrrha

"you want to marry my sister?!" yang said, preparing to beat up pyrrha (because she's always looked after ruby, even now)

"is that true, pyrrha?" ruby said

"no" pyrrha said "i want to marry HER!"

pyrrha pointed at cinder

everyone gasp

**to be contineud…**


	3. part III

"no" pyrrha said "i want to marry HER!"

pyrrha pointed at cinder

everyone gasp

"but pyrrha! cinder is my girlfriend!" ruby said

"that is true, but ive always admired her always" the redhead amazon huntress responded "i'm sorry ruby, but i can't hide my feelings anymore"

"but i don't understand? how can you pyrrha like me if i am villain?" cinder bellowed

"that's what makes it hot" said pyrrha with confidence

ruby remembered that was the same thing she said when she confessed her feelings to cinder ( **A/N: back in chapter one, if you don't remember** ) and she start to think…

"if you like cinder, and i like cinder, then why not all be wifeses?" the redhead said

"hmm… i want pyrrha all to myself, but if that's how it must be, then i will aceept," pyrrha said

"and what do you think cinder? ruby asked

"yes" cinder said

"but you didn't even think about it?" ruby yell

"yes, because this is hot, and villain always do hot thing" cinder declared "continue the marriage please, sister"

yang was surprised to be called sister, but also happy because she loved ruby and ruby loved cinder

"okay, let's finish this then" yang said "i now pronounce you wife and wife and wife"

everyone cried from happiness seeing them become wives, except weiss and blake, who were making out in the audience

**the end…?**


End file.
